Question: Kevin did 25 fewer jumping jacks than William in the morning. Kevin did 19 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did William do?
Solution: Kevin did 19 jumping jacks, and William did 25 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $19 + 25$ jumping jacks. He did $19 + 25 = 44$ jumping jacks.